


Последнее превращение шевалье

by koryusai279



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: 18 cent London, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все цитаты, выделенные <i>курсивом</i>, принадлежат Уильяму Блейку.</p><p><i>Ламбет</i> - окраинный район Лондона; чета Блейков жила там одно время, в 1790-х - 1800-х гг. туда же перебрался обедневший шевалье де Эон.</p><p><i>Мой дорогой, все женщины завидуют вашим способностям..</i> - цитата из "Острова на Луне". По одной из версий, посвящена шевалье де Эону.</p><p><i>мой сосед, чулочник Джеймс, который держит лавку на углу Голден-сквер</i> - Брат Уильяма Блейка, Джеймс, действительно держал чулочную лавку на углу Голден-сквер. Там же - на Голден-Сквер - в 1770-х шевалье де Эон владел особняком.</p><p><i>ноги, покрытые золотой чешуей</i> - Блейк писал, что однажды видел дьявола, спускавшегося с верхнего этажа его дома. Художник так испугался, что бежал.</p><p><i>Голгонуза (Голгонуца)</i> - в мифологии Блейка, город искусств и ремесел, где мистически пребывают души творцов.</p><p><i>встретил там своего брата</i> - младший брат художника, Роберт, умер молодым. Позже Блейк часто встречался с ним в своих видениях.</p><p><i>цирк Астли</i> - реальное увеселительное заведение в Ламбете.</p><p><i>Катедрон (кафедрон, касидрон)</i> - в мифологии Блейка, ткацкий стан, на котором создается ткань физической реальности мира.</p><p><i>Орк и Лос</i> - в мифологии Блейка, Лос олицетворяет Творческое Воображение, которое, по мысли Блейка, и делает человека человеком. Орк - сын Лоса - выражает бунтующую и анархическую сторону творчества: это протест воображения против механицированной и удушающей реальности. </p><p><i>Мадемуазель умерла в возрасте Христа</i> - шевалье прожил 49 лет в облике мужчины и 33 года - как женщина.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Последнее превращение шевалье

**Author's Note:**

> Все цитаты, выделенные _курсивом_ , принадлежат Уильяму Блейку.
> 
>  _Ламбет_ \- окраинный район Лондона; чета Блейков жила там одно время, в 1790-х - 1800-х гг. туда же перебрался обедневший шевалье де Эон.
> 
>  _Мой дорогой, все женщины завидуют вашим способностям.._ \- цитата из "Острова на Луне". По одной из версий, посвящена шевалье де Эону.
> 
>  _мой сосед, чулочник Джеймс, который держит лавку на углу Голден-сквер_ \- Брат Уильяма Блейка, Джеймс, действительно держал чулочную лавку на углу Голден-сквер. Там же - на Голден-Сквер - в 1770-х шевалье де Эон владел особняком.
> 
>  _ноги, покрытые золотой чешуей_ \- Блейк писал, что однажды видел дьявола, спускавшегося с верхнего этажа его дома. Художник так испугался, что бежал.
> 
>  _Голгонуза (Голгонуца)_ \- в мифологии Блейка, город искусств и ремесел, где мистически пребывают души творцов.
> 
>  _встретил там своего брата_ \- младший брат художника, Роберт, умер молодым. Позже Блейк часто встречался с ним в своих видениях.
> 
>  _цирк Астли_ \- реальное увеселительное заведение в Ламбете.
> 
>  _Катедрон (кафедрон, касидрон)_ \- в мифологии Блейка, ткацкий стан, на котором создается ткань физической реальности мира.
> 
>  _Орк и Лос_ \- в мифологии Блейка, Лос олицетворяет Творческое Воображение, которое, по мысли Блейка, и делает человека человеком. Орк - сын Лоса - выражает бунтующую и анархическую сторону творчества: это протест воображения против механицированной и удушающей реальности. 
> 
> _Мадемуазель умерла в возрасте Христа_ \- шевалье прожил 49 лет в облике мужчины и 33 года - как женщина.

  
  
_Есть в Ламбете Песчинка: Сатане и всем Чертям  
Ее не отыскать, ибо она прозрачно-многогранна._

Мадемуазель умерла в Лондоне.  
Если говорить еще точнее, умерла она в Ламбете. Возможно, в этом-то было все дело; возможно, умри она где-то в другом месте, все сложилось бы иначе.

*

Как- то однажды шевалье нагишом выбрался из вод Темзы неподалеку от Вестминстерского моста. Он только что избежал смертельной опасности; голый и озябший, рылся он, преодолевая отвращение, в куче принесенного рекой мусора, чтобы хоть во что-то завернуться. Тогда-то он и почувствовал, что не один, и поднял голову.

На высоком берегу стоял человек в простом сюртуке и старомодной шляпе с широкими полями.

Человек этот был Художник - а потому своим Воображением Художника он видел вовсе не жалкое существо, копошащееся среди грязи и отбросов. Статная маленькая женщина стояла перед ним в лучах закатного солнца; нагой и залитой золотом зрел он ее в своем Воображении, отжимающей длинные волосы, словно Анадиомена, выходящая из волн морских - и от нее исходило сияние, как от тысячи звезд.  
Всего этого шевалье не знал; он заметил просто, что крупный мужчина с умными глазами нахально и пристально рассматривает его, и развернулся в его сторону.

Художник видел, как это существо сменило позу - и тут-то он понял, что женщиной оно не было.

_Женские формы ослепительны, как лето, но любовный орган - мужской..._

\- Вы! - спросило существо, пронзительно сверкнув светлыми, почти прозрачными глазами. - Кто вы?

Лондонец даже не спросил его имени. Он снял с себя сюртук и набросил его шевалье на плечи, а потом отвел в свой дом, который, по иронии, оказался почти рядом с собственным жилищем шевалье. Художника встретила кроткая миловидная жена; согрев чаю, они отпраздновали Чудесное Избавление.

В Лондоне всегда было полно сумасшедших, думал шевалье. Удивительно ли, что своим спасением я обязан именно двум из них.

Позже к хозяину зашел его брат, который оказался знаком с таинственным гостем; и тут-то впервые художник поинтересовался его именем - и брат, нагнувшись к его уху, шепотом сообщил, что за сокровище он нашел на берегах Темзы.

_Мой дорогой, все женщины завидуют вашим способностям, они ненавидят людей, которые одарены способностями щедрее, нежели их собственные грязные и низменные умишки, но стоит вам сконфузить их, и тогда чужаки заметят, что у вас имеется мнение; теперь же, думается мне, нам следует показать себя с наилучшей стороны, пока мы в гостях у мистера Женственность - ну, давайте же, подхватывайте!_

 

\- Вам ведь знаком мой сосед, чулочник Джеймс, который держит лавку на углу Голден-сквер? Меня нашел его брат. Тот слывет за чудака - но он добрый малый и позаботился обо мне.  
Брат Джеймса-чулочника действительно слыл чудаком, с сердцем, необычно чутким для грубых нравов Лондона; он ввязывался в драки, чтобы разнять дерущихся, а иной раз вступался за избиваемых женщин и детей. Неудивительно, что, найдя на берегу непонятное промокшее до нитки существо в изодранных женских тряпках, - не то женщину, не то мужчину, - он просто накинул на него свой сюртук и отвел к себе домой.

*

Голгонуза никогда не была необитаема.  
Художник встретил там своего брата, что было прекрасно, но само по себе ожидаемо. Видел он там и других обитателей - духовные формы своих друзей, что поднимали свои Молоты для самой Вечности.  
Однако и многолюдной она никогда не была.  
Тем удивительнее было для художника узреть там ее: за кругом ослепительного цирка Астли восседала она на вершине башни, и, вся оссиянная золотым светом, ткала свою историю из нитей Катедрона.

*

Джеймс, чулочник, сосед шевалье, заманил его как-то посмотреть работы брата, того самого художника, который видел духов и спас шевалье из вод Темзы; брат его был тут же и рассказывал с важным, простым и серьезным видом о своих видениях.  
Он не выглядит сумасшедшим, подумал шевалье.  
И тут-то, в огромном и черном зеркале, занимавшем половину большого зала для посетителей мистера Джеймса Блейка, они и узрели его: в полной тишине на верхнюю ступень лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, ступили исполинские ноги, покрытые золотой чешуей - и стали медленно спускаться вниз. Позднее сличили свои видения и пришли к необычайному, но неопровержимому выводу: видение было у всех одинаково, или, выражаясь иначе, все они несомненно видели одно и то же существо.

Шевалье опомнился первым - выхватил шпагу и понесся наверх. Позднее они обыскали дом на предмет скрытых зеркал или других подобных предметов, могущих производить такого рода иллюзии, но ничего не нашли.

"Это был род гипноза", вспоминал шевалье позднее.

*

Этот забавный человечек с Брод-стрит, мистер Уильям Блейк. Он верил, что мир изначально хорош и благ, потому что иначе быть не может. Злоба же, алчность, зависть, другие пороки, которые владеют людьми, суть только Состояния, сквозь которые люди проходят; подлинная же сущность человека, согласно его утверждению, коренится в Творческом Воображении, которое он называл Истинной Человечностью и подлинным Иисусом. Заблуждение же Сатаны состоит в том, что он путает человека с его одеждой, и считает, что Состояние, в котором он находится, оно-то и есть то самое подлинное "я". Он может соблазнить невинную девушку, превратив ее в шлюху - но ему никогда не изменить ее подлинной личности, не сделать из Кэт Нэн...  
Кое-что в этих рассуждениях парадоксальным образом оказалось близким тому, что чувствовал сам шевалье.

В последнее время Женьевьев все меньше разговаривала с людьми; а чем меньше она разговаривала с людьми, тем больше Женьевьев разговаривала с Ним. С богом у Женьевьев были неоднозначные отношения. Когда-то он сыграл с ней злую шутку; и теперь, собрав в кулак все оставшиеся силы, она готовилась отплатить ему тем же.

Тщательно подготовленная мистификация, кропотливо составленная загадка. Женьевьев годы и годы готовила декорации для последней игры, которая должна была состояться уже после ее смерти. Она не жалела сил, чтобы придать своей выдумке видимость правдоподобия, замысловато и изобретательно вплетая в нее подлинные события и документы. И, возможно, она и сама уже не могла решить точно, что рождалось под ее пером - горькая шутка, плод выстраданного остроумия, или правда, скрытая под видом вымысла.

*

Мадемуазель умерла в возрасте Христа - и в такой же бедности.  
Когда она умерла, к ее телу пришли волхвы. Но не затем, чтобы поклониться.

Как было сказано, умерла она в Лондоне. А потому, умерев, она родилась в Голгонузе. День спустя Уильям Блейк видел ее: прекрасное создание, исполненное света, порождение Орка и Лоса. Освободившись от груза тела, она сбросила и оковы пола и окончательно стала тем, чем на самом деле была, вся - чистая, неукротимая, неудержимая вечная энергия, устремленная к познанию.

Два дня спустя Уильям Блейк записал в своем блокноте:  
_Нашел слово "золотой"_.


End file.
